


Nacho Cheese

by wweh



Series: Snap CRACKle Pop: Homestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, ITS LIKE THE STORM ALL OVER AGAIN, Other, dakimakuras, sHE BItES IT OFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wweh/pseuds/wweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi finds out Karkats secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacho Cheese

"OH, OH GOG," Korkot screamed, pulling harder in Terezi’s hair. "F-FASTER." Terezi gagged as his tentabulge went deeper into her throat. "FUCK," Soft pants escaped the candy red bloods lips, “ASS.”

Terezi smirked at her matesprits reaction, her teeth extending slightly. Korkot winced at the pleasant feeling and sighed, “XD!”

The teal blood paused and removed herself from Korkots meaty love rod… 

"What did you just say?"

"uuh..XD."

Terezi glared and slowly backed away. 

"PLEASE RAY I DIDN’T MEAN IT!"

Korkot quickly slapped a hand to his mouth, "FUCK, I MEAN.."

"No, I’ve had enough, I will not stand for this."

Tavros slowly wept in the corner.

"TEREZI PLZ."

"Korkot, I know."

"NO!"

Terezo nodded her nook and went over to his closet, flinging it open. Thousands upon thousands of Billy Ray Cyrus albums fell out, littering the floor.

"What is this?"

"BABBY PLEASE I CAN EXPLAIN. OKAY SO," But before Korkot could, Terga swept down low.

How low can you go?

Can you go down low?

All the way to the floor

How low can you go?

Can you bring it to the top?

Like you never never stop?

Can you bring it to the top, one hop

Lyrics from <a href=”http://www.elyrics.net”>eLyrics.net</a>

Her teeth sprouting out in a Rin Matsuoka fashion. Korkot screamed bloody mutant murder as she bit his tentabulge off, it flopped down on top of the Billy Ray Cyrus CD’S and various documentaries. Virgin tears welled in Korkots eyes and shed like in the animus. Tereha licked her lips, and grinned evily.

"The deed is done." Mr. Vantas dropped to his necks sobbing vionelty,

"MY, MY JERKS!"

Out of nowhere Dave springs from the open closet clad in a maid dress.

*JERKS COCK!* He screams ironically.

"Dahveh now is not the time," Tavgors says.

"Tav man it’s always the time for human penises." He exclaims.

Terezi nods in agreement, “See Korkot this is why I love the human penis better than tentabulge, have fun with The Ray.” She kicks his body which currently lay in agony on the ground for emphasis  He wheezes and cuddles one of his Billy Ray Cyrus dakimakuras, whispering sweet nothings in its ear.

Dave snaps his fingers, and moments later Terezi and Tavros are also wearing maid dresses.

"Surfs up." Dave says cooly, the maid trio jump out the window screaming and shit.

"IT’S OKAY BILLY, NOW WE CAN BE TOGETHER." Korkot passionate kisses the dakimakura as the screen fades to black shows the names plays that happy song. 


End file.
